The Story of My Life
by sunkissedvampire
Summary: While being chased by a group of mercs Riddick is thrown through a portal and lands right in the middle of US 19, a busy high way in Clearwater Florida. Only to be nearly run over by a purple jeep wrangler driven by a very familiar teenaged girl.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note~ I'm back! Yay! Summer kicks ass! Ok, so here is a sequel that I am working on and I hope you like it, there's not as much running for you life moments in here, so it's kind of like they're on vacation. So here it is!

Disclaimer~ I do not own Riddick.

P.S.~ Thank you my faithful reviewers , shatteredstar21, technomagic, and silvermane101.

The girl sitting in the library was pretty average, except for her dyed purple hair that was teased and puffed up but straight at the ends. Or her short black skirt and hot pink shirt with the black and white striped thigh high socks. Emily was 5'6 and weighed 125 lbs and was pale ivory in color. She wore bright colored eye shadow and black eyeliner and had a slight dusting of freckles that could only be seen on her arms and legs.

This was Emily one year after her adventure with her and her friends Shelby and Taylor. Both of which were studying for college at this exact library. This was supposed to be one giant study group, thirteen friends in total, but while they were studying Emily had gone off and scrounged up a box of pocky from the café.

Pocky was basically a pretzel stick covered in chocolate except for an inch at one end. This snack had originated in Japan and since Emily was a major anime fan it was no wonder she had heard of it.

Emily was working her way through the box when two hands appeared on the armrests of her chair from behind. Emily leaned her head back and blinked up at Cody.

"Hola!" She said with an innocent grin.

Cody was about 5'8 with light brown hair that fell to his shoulders and was commonly found in jeans and a t-shirt and worn sneakers.

Cody raised an eyebrow, "I know you like to sneak off and do…things but, honestly Emzy," Cody said with a chuckle. Emily didn't miss the tone of voice he used for 'things' and rolled her eyes. Oh yeah, he was also very perverted.

Emily stood and brushed off her black pleated skirt. "Well then, let's get back to the group, shall we." She walked passed Cody who caught up; as they walked towards the stairs Cody looked at Emily's hands.

"Hey, can I have some-,"he began.

"No!" Emily said, clutching the box of pocky to her chest and running up the steps. Cody sighed, his shoulders slouched.

Emily ran into a room filled with different people. They all looked up and all had a different expression, some annoyed, others amused, and other just raising an eyebrow in question.

"Emmy, I thought you said you wanted to study," Sarah said in an exasperated tone.

"Well, yeah, I was bored and every body was doing it so I decided that I should come along just to annoy you guys," Emily said in a tone that said Sarah should have known.

Sarah sighed and somewhere in the room some one dropped their head onto the table.

"Oh come on! It's almost spring break, you shouldn't be studying. You should be going to parties and loosing your virginity!" Emily cried. Across the room Ashlee stood up.

"Amen!" She shouted.

"Emily, what college are you going to?" Nick asked, pushing his glasses up after sitting, bent over books for hours.

"UF of course!" She placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow in question.

"How do you plan on getting in if you haven't even applied yet?" Nick sighed and stood, closing his book.

Emily had a lost expression on her face as she grew confused. She was suddenly hugged by Kaylee who had been sitting next to her.

"Nick, you're so mean, you know Emily's not stupid. She'll get it done, how can you doubt such a cute face?" Emily looked at Nick with puppy eyes. Every one looked away, fearing they would be affected. Emily radiated innocence.

Nick's face showed no expression as he stared at her. It seemed like there was a battle going on between the two. A lock of soft black hair fell into nicks face and Emily looked away, pouting in defeat.

"Fine, I'll do some work," she walked over to Sarah and sat down. She stared at the piles of books before turning to face Sarah with watery eyes.

"Emmy," she said sternly.

Suddenly, the innocence was gone and Emily sighed, flopping forward onto the table, "alright, alright." Emily pulled a science book towards her in grudging manner. "You people know me to well."

Emily looked like she was studying avidly, but in truth she was just staring at the same page.

Shelby, who sat across from her, was doing the same.

Emily looked up from her book and Shelby did the same. They stared at each other for a while until Emily slowly raised the box of pocky into view. Shelby's eyes brightened. Emily slowly pulled out a pocky stick and ate it. After three more of them Shelby launched her self across the table. Emily hit the ground face first while Shelby sat on her back, box of pocky in hand, with a smile on her face. Emily twitched before sitting up and sending the girl flying. By now the majority of the group was laughing.

Cody laughed, "I didn't know Shelby liked it that way," He said loudly. Shelby glared at him and Emily pulled herself into her chair. She had 'studied' for five minutes.

"Well I'm done for the year," she stood and headed for the door. "Oh, how many of you guys are going on the senior trip?" She asked, before leaving. Five people raised their hands, Shelby, Taylor, Sarah, Cody, and Nick. Emily scoffed, "that's it?"

"No, half of us just don't feel like acknowledging your presence right now," Nick said. But there was a smile on his face and Emily knew they were just joking.

"Alright then, don't forget, party at 6:00 tonight," Emily said.

"Alright," they all replied in the same way.

Emily left the library before anyone else; she had a party to get ready for. They had all thought it would be awesome to throw one right before spring break. And of course Emily was the one to throw it because she had the biggest house which meant more space to crash and spend the night.

She hopped into her purple jeep wrangler and headed off to the store to by food. She grabbed a cart and walked down the snack food isle, enjoying the stares she got. People always stared at her because of her appearance and she loved it. She grabbed a bag of every kind of chips she could find. Then went into the frozen foods section and picked out stuff like pizza bites. She bought a bunch of soda and Gatorade and headed for the cash register.

She stared at the faces on the cover of magazines and was amazed that they all had perfect teeth. Her mind pondered the amount of money it would cost to get your teeth to look that white.

When it was her turn to pay she leaned against the counter as the guy wrung up the prices. The guy was kind of cute in a jock kind of way. He was one of those 'my goal is to date every moving thing in school' kinds of guys. She knew he went to her school too, since he was wearing a Country Side High t-shirt. She rolled her eyes as he spent the time staring at her chest rather than the cash register.

"Your total is $76," he finally took his eyes off her chest and looked at her eyes. She smiled sweetly and handed him two bills before pushing her cart away. It would probably take a couple years for him to realize she only gave him a ten and a five.

She drove home and unloaded the jeep in a couple trips. Once done she turned the oven on and started to make the finger foods. While they were cooking she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. She watched it for a few minutes before the oven went off.

Emily got up and turned off the oven. She left the food in so it would stay warm. As she walked into her room she realized that a specific white fuzz ball was missing. She tilted her head and let out a shrill whistle. She heard a distant bark and followed it through the house until she got to the guest bedroom. When she opened the door she found Kiba lying on the bed.

"Did that mean lady lock you in here again?" Emily cooed to Kiba who jumped down and ran towards her. When he stood on his hind legs he could easily put his paws on her shoulders. She rubbed and scratched his neck and ears.

"You wanna go for a ride?" She asked. Kiba barked and Emily motioned for him to follow as she stepped outside again and hopped into her jeep. She opened one of the back doors and Kiba jumped in.

Emily drove over to petsmart where she bought Kiba a bag of dog food and a new chew toy. She walked over to Target and went in through the garden. She had slipped on a pair of dark sunglasses and had Kiba on a leash so it looked like he was a seeingeye dog. She snickered as she walked by an employee. She picked up some decorations and was out of there with in a few seconds.

Emily walked to her car and opened the door for Kiba who jumped up with ease. She slid into the driver's seat and soon they had pulled out of the parking lot. They had almost made it home when Emily's phone rang. She picked it up, it was Cody.

"Hola," She said as she watched the road.

"Hey Emily, do you mind if I come over a few minutes early?" He asked.

"Sure, I need help anyways, bring over some popcorn if you have any, I keep forgetting to grab some," She said.

"Ok, sure," He sounded as if something was wrong.

"Cody, what's wrong?" She asked, she looked back at Kiba to check on him, and that's when it happened.

There was a low boom, it almost sounded like thunder, then the squeal of tires and the honking of horns. Emily's eyes snapped back to the road and she slammed on the breaks.

Not two feet from the front of her car stood a tall man. He was tan and muscular, his head was shaved bald and his eyes covered by goggles.

Emily raised an eyebrow before looking back at Kiba who stuck his head between the two seats and barked happily. She reached over and opened the passenger door with a sigh. The man looked around before moving to the side of the car and getting in.

Emily had to admit, it was odd seeing this guy in her car. "So, Riddick, what brings you to this dimension?" Kiba sniffed Riddick and was about to climb in the front if it weren't for Emily pushing him back.

"Mercs," the man growled. Emily took this as a sign that someone had made a stupid choice and had betrayed him.

In total the drive home was awkward and quiet; well it would have been quiet if it weren't for Emily's music that was blasting through the speakers. She parked the car in the garage and hopped out.

"You came at a good time, I'm throwing a party so it won't be weird if my parents come home and find you there. Let's see, you can be Cody's cousin." Emily pulled open the trunk as Riddick got out, Kiba jumped out of the back, nearly knocking Emily over.

Riddick stood by the back, watching as Emily pulled out bags of decorations. The girl had changed a bit since he had last seen her. Her hair was different, though he couldn't see color to well it looked almost pink to him. And she had grown an inch or two, but as he looked down he noticed she was wearing an odd pair of shoes (in truth they were black creepers) that gave her height. 'Fuck, what's she going to make me do?' he thought. The only time he had been around Emily was when she was PMSing and running for her life, and even then she had been weird.

Emily dragged out the huge bag of dog food and let it fall to the ground. She had had to get an employee to help her get it into her car. She rubbed her head and looked over at Riddick, "Can you help me?" She asked.

"You gotta be kidding me," Riddick bent down and picked the bag up with ease.

Emily picked up the rest of the bags and led him inside. She set the bags on the island in her kitchen. The island acted as a bar table as well, the evidence being that it was surrounded by bar chairs and covered in shot glasses.

Emily looked at the clock, 5:00. She sighed and looked over at Riddick.

"So what happened? After I left I mean." Emily pulled herself onto the counter and opened a bag of streamers. She set the bag down and looked up at the harsh fluorescent light that lit her kitchen; she leaned over and turned it off. For a second her house was thrown into a thick darkness that she couldn't see through. She flicked on a much less harsher one and sighed when she could at least see her hands. (thick curtains)

Riddick pulled his goggles down around his neck and sighed. He was leaning against the counter, looking around at her kitchen and living room.

"Well, I took them all to Helion Prime. Jack and the boys stayed with Imam and Fry, well, I don't know where she went. Probably to go find herself a new ship, hell, I don't give a shit anyways. I was staying with Imam and the kids until I found out there were mercs on my tail already." Riddick paused and looked over at Emily who was staring at him avidly, waiting to hear the rest of the story, she was also eating popcorn.

"When the fuck did you get that?" He asked. Emily looked down at the popcorn.

"Oh, Cody brought it over," She said with a shrug.

"Who the fuck is Cody?" Said person appeared next to Emily with a hand raised in greeting.

"He is," Emily said, "Thanks for the popcorn Cody, you get a treat!" She pulled out a pocky stick and handed it to Cody who also pulled himself onto the counter.

"Anyways, continue, I want to know what happened RIGHT after I left," She leaned forward.

"Well, we ran into a merc ship with this psychotic woman as its captain-," he began.

"Ok, I know what happened for the most part," Emily hopped off the counter and pointed at the decorations then looked at Cody. "Please," was all she said. Cody sighed and slid off the counter.

Emily took the stuff out of the oven. She set three trays on the counter and shut the oven with a nudge of her hip. She set out all the soda and other drinks and started to poor chips into big bowls that she set around the house. When she was on the last one her Dad and step mom walked in the front door.

"We're back, now I hope you remember the rules for this party. We'll let you drink only because your 18, but anyone who does must be staying over. I don't want any kids getting into accidents…" And so Theresa's lecture went on, and on, and on. Riddick stood in the kitchen leaning against the counter with a bag of chips in hand. He raised an eyebrow at Emily's hand, which had been imitating the woman's lecture.

Cody nearly fell off the latter that he was standing on when Theresa walked past. Emily sighed.

Her dad walked in, placing his wallet on the counter and looked up at Cody.

"Hey Cody, how's it going?"

Cody looked over his shoulder then jumped off the latter, "Hey man, it's going good."

Cody shook hands with Emily's dad and she thought it was going good when her dad started to walk towards his bedroom when he turned around and looked at Riddick.

"You look familiar, have we met?"

"No! You haven't! This is Cody's cousin," Emily shouted, moving in front of Riddick.

He shook his head and closed his door behind him. Emily sighed and flopped onto her couch. Kiba joined her soon after.

Riddick looked over to the front door and, as if on cue, it was thrown open and five people stormed in. Two broke off from the group and jumped onto the couch next to Emily.

"Jesus, you guys, knock much!" It was Shelby, Taylor, Sarah, Kaylee, and Nick. Sarah and Nick sat down at the table, both with soda's. Kaylee stood in the kitchen with her hands on her hips and a curios look in her eyes.

"Ema, whose he?" She asked, using her nick name for Emily. Every one looked over at Riddick, but it was Shelby who screamed and Taylor who looked like she had just gotten smacked in the face. Emily opened her mouth to say something but Sarah and Shelby both said, "It's Riddick!"

Taylor looked at Sarah and so did Shelby and Riddick.

"What, Emily forced me to watch the movies because Vin Diesel was in them," Sarah said. Emily smacked herself in the forehead.

"Could have had a V8!" Shelby said.

Emily stood up and brushed her skirt off before she sighed and knocked Sarah over the head. "You just had to mention Vin Diesel didn't you?" Sarah had an apologetic look on her face. "Riddick, if any one else asks you are Cody's cousin. You got that?" She said to the others, they all nodded.

The doorbell rang and soon the house was filled with teenagers ready for spring break.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note~ Thank you Silvermane101! I tried my best to keep Riddick in character but it was a little hard. But here is chapter two. And people, for the love of all things chocolate! Please Review! I would like to hear what you think of it, and even if it is a flame I still get a warm fuzzy feeling inside. So, yea, here you go.

Disclaimer~ I don't own Riddick, duh, if I did well....he would have had a kick ass pet!

The subject of Riddick was completely forgotten as drinks were passed around and kids started to get drunk. Kiba was put in Emily's room because she was afraid someone would get hurt. It was kind of overwhelming at first but Riddick just stayed in the kitchen, and ignored the kids who stared at him and growling at whoever came to close.

It was around 8 o'clock when things really started to get out of hand, for Riddick anyways. Girls started hitting on him and were hard to avoid. Guys started to get pissed off looks and eventually someone started picking a fight with him.

It went something like this, this blonde chick started to hit on him and as she moved to grab his arm some punk ass kid pulled her away and got up real close in his face. He started shouting challenges and Riddick was surprised the kid even looked at him, not to brag or anything, but Riddick was a big guy.

So just as the kid was about to throw a punch at him he was yanked back and fell onto the floor by a short girl with purple hair and a very unique outfit. It was at this time Riddick realized how differently she dressed from all the other kids.

"Who the fuck invited Damian and his bitch?" Cody asked.

"I don't know but they shouldn't have come," Kaylee said.

Emily glared down at the guy who looked like he was about to piss his pants, "How much you drink?" She asked gruffly.

"Just a shot or two," He said, his voice sounded shaky.

"Good, then get out!" Emily pointed towards the door. The guy stood up and looked like he was about to smack her, but he froze. Where was the big bald guy? Suddenly, Damian was picked up from behind and thrown out the now open door.

Riddick looked over at his girlfriend and raised an eyebrow. The girl took the hint and ran after Damian. Emily laughed and dusted off her hands as if the thought of the two was enough to make her dirty.

"You should be a bouncer," Cody laughed, "You'd be like one of those bad ass guys that every one would want to hire."

"I don't know about that," he said, looking over at Cody, "There might be too many casualties."

* * *

Emily sighed as the party got back into swing. She was standing next to the island and was about to take a sip from a shot glass when a hand stayed her wrist. She looked over and saw Nick. The boy was taller than her, she now realized, his hair was as black as ever and his eyes just as green. But something seemed off. She shrugged.

"Emily, what did I say last time? With a system like yours this could literally kill you." He held up her shot glass and sighed. "Just, stick to sugar and energy drinks, you get a buzz off of anything with the slightest bit of sugar in it anyways."

Emily raised an eyebrow but grabbed a cup of soda instead. "You do know that this means I'll be the only sober one," Emily said while she played with a Sharpie.

Nick gulped, glancing at the marker, "Yeah, well, it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

Nick turned away to go talk to some kid and Emily pouted, looking at her soda. She looked over at Riddick and shrugged.

* * *

It was nearing 11 o'clock and Emily sighed. The party was winding down now, only because some kids had to take exams tomorrow. Emily supervised the setting up of air mattresses and sleeping bags. The guest room was for the ones who needed a bathroom since there was one in there.

"Anyone who's to drunk to stand better be spending the night in the bathroom because I'm not cleaning anything up!" Emily called. She had pulled out the pull out couch with little trouble and had Taylor and Shelby on it, Sarah was on the other couch while Nick and Cody split an air mattress. The others had brought sleeping bags or had just found a pillow to drool on.

Soon lights were turned off except for the smallest one which Emily used to see as she placed blankets on every one. She walked into the kitchen with plastic cups she had picked up from around the house and cursed when she saw Riddick.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about you!" She threw the cups in the trash and washed her hands.

"You seemed to have a lot of people to take care of, it's understandable," he said it in that kind of tone, the one that made him sound polite but you knew he was yanking your chain.

"Well, you can stay in my room on the floor, just let me get some blankets and stuff…" She headed for the hall closet when Riddick snorted.

"What?" she asked, annoyance lacing her voice.

"Just give me a pillow or something, I'll be fine."

Emily sighed and pulled out a pillow from the closet and threw it to him.

She had changed into her favorite pair of Jack skellington pajamas and was just brushing her teeth when Riddick walked into the bathroom. She turned around, toothbrush in mouth, and raised an eyebrow. He held up a shiv, and Emily took out the toothbrush and grinned.

The shiv was just a makeshift one and would have broken eventually since it was just a piece of metal, and it was the one Riddick had used back on that planet. He smirked and pulled something black out of his back pocket. Emily nearly chocked on toothpaste. She rinsed her mouth before grabbing her Mp3 player from him.

"Holy shit, I haven't seen this thing in almost a year!" She tried to turn it on but it was dead. She chewed her thumb nail in thought before shrugging and taking it to her room. She jumped onto her bed and turned the lights off.

"Night!" She said to Riddick who had stopped in her doorway. The girl laid her head down and was out like a light. Riddick looked around her room and was a bit surprised, it wasn't really big but it was covered with band posters and other things that gave it a personal touch. He smirked again and sat down on the floor where he propped himself against the wall and put the pillow behind him. He crossed his legs and put his hands behind his head.

* * *

It seemed like he had just closed his eyes when he was woken by the sound of knocking. He looked at the clock, it read 1 o'clock. The door was open and he saw the girl, what was her name…Sarah knocking on it, as if to wake Emily.

Emily sat up with a gasp. She held her head for a few seconds before looking over at Sarah. "What is it?" She asked quietly.

"Emmy, I don't feel good, I think it's caus I drank too much, and I've never drunken before either. And I don't know what to do." Sarah sounded close to tears.

Emily rubbed her eyes and pushed herself off the bed. She stepped over Riddick and as she did he could have sworn he smelt something on her, something like…Fear.

Emily led Sarah out to the kitchen where she climbed on the counter and pulled down a box of medicines. Sarah sat on a chair, holding her head. Emily sighed and pulled out a bottle of aspirin.

"Here you go, this should fix the head ache, and for your stomach." She held out a bottle of Tums. Sarah took two aspirin and two Tums before going back to the couch. She made sure she was comfortable before turning the lights off.

Emily went back to her room where she stepped quietly over Riddick. She opened a drawer in her metal cabinet and took out a bag of mints; she opened one and popped it in her mouth before jumping onto her queen sized bed and curling into a tight ball under the covers.

After 20 minutes Riddick realized she was still awake. Pulling up her desk chair he sat by her bed.

"What's wrong kid?" He said it in a whisper, so no one else would wake.

Emily pulled her head out from the covers and moved the mint around in her mouth. She dropped her head back onto her pillow and brought her fist to her mouth. Riddick sat there for 10 minutes but she never said anything. In the end it wasn't her who answered.

"She has nightmares," The voice came from her doorway. Riddick looked over and something akin to suspicion reared its ugly head, for there stood Nick, leaning casually against the doorframe. "It's funny; it's always the same one too, something about a monster, and her not being able to save someone." Nick had a smile on that Riddick would have taken pleasure in whipping off his face.

Nick walked into the room and sat on the bed as if he owned the place. He pulled Emily to him and cradled her head under his chin. Emily willingly let him hold her, but her eyes never left Riddick's.

Nick looked over at Riddick and froze, Riddick's goggles were off, and he could see his bright quicksilver eyes that bordered a purple color. 'Emily, Emily, she always falls for the eyes,' he thought. He rubbed her shoulder and moved back further on the bed so he was against the wall.

Emily looked away from Riddick and closed her eyes, a single tear rolling down her cheek, smudging the worn eyeliner.

"She'll be fine, just needs someone to hold her is all," Nick closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. He smirked when Riddick stood and left the room.

* * *

It took Riddick a couple of minutes to navigate his way through the house but soon he found his way to Cody, who now had the mattress to himself. Riddick looked around before kicking over the mattress.

Cody rolled off the mattress and onto the floor, holding his blanket.

"No, it's my waffle…" he muttered.

Riddick growled quietly and nudged the kid again with his booted foot. Cody shot up, rubbing his eyes.

"What's up?" he asked, looking up at Riddick, "asides a big, buff, and bald guy."

"The hell?" Riddick shook his head and crouched down in front of Cody, "I need to know, who the fuck is Nick?"

Cody gulped but covered it up with a yawn. "Well, Nick moved here a while ago, it was kind of weird how he appeared really. And he was asking for Emily. He would walk around school asking for her and every one told him you'd know her when you saw her or something like that. And he really hasn't left her since. It kind of pisses me off too. He sometimes gets this evil look on his face too…" Cody trailed off in thought.

Riddick stood in thought, this kid was a gold mine of information. But Nick was another story; he didn't know what to think of him, other than the fact that he hated him.

Riddick moved over towards the only empty couch (there are actually three) and sat back on it, he propped his feet up on the coffee table.

* * *

The next mourning everyone was woken by the sound of Emily banging a wooden spoon against the bottom of a pot.

"Rise and shine my little pets! It's 5:30 am, which means school starts in exactly one hour and 35 minutes! I know at least half of you need to take exams so get those asses moving!" There were plenty of groans but soon enough everyone who had to take exams was up and heading to the kitchen where the smell of eggs and bacon greeted them.

Everyone got a plate and a few Tylenol for their poor aching heads.

Amongst the group who were actually going to school was Cody, Kaylee, Taylor, Shelby, and Ashlee. As they ate their breakfast Emily had started to tease her hair again and was just putting on a heavy coat of eyeliner when Riddick leaned in her doorway.

"Hey, where you going?" He asked in an emotionless tone. It was almost like he was attempting to pull off casual.

"Huh, oh, some of us have to take exams today because we epically fail at school. So I should be back in about…" She looked over at her clock radio and sighed. It was 6:30 now so she would be gone until 11:30. "Five hours."

Riddick raised an eyebrow, "School?" Emily nodded.

"You could come if you want to, but you'd have to stay out of sight because they don't just let random…dangerous, looking people wonder around," she said while she started to put on hot pink eye shadow.

She had worn a short hot pink and black strapless plaid dress that had crinoline at the bottom. She wore a black shirt under it and a pair of black fishnet leggings and her favorite pair of knee high converse.

Emily stood and zipped up her shoes, grabbed her hello kitty bag, and walked past Riddick and out into the hall way.

"Anyone need a ride? I got room for two more," Emily shouted. No one said anything so she shrugged and followed the group outside. She almost shut the door on Riddick.

"I wanna see what your school looks like," Riddick commented. Emily smirked and locked the door. Everyone else could stay there and sleep off their hangovers. She opened her garage and jumped into her jeep, Riddick sat in the passenger's seat.

Emily sighed before turning on the car and backing out of the driveway. She followed the other cars as they left her apartment complex. She turned on the radio and messed with the stations until she found 97X.

"I'll take you to my school but like I said earlier, you can't be seen. People get thrown in jail for being at a high school without a pass. I know you can break out any jail but honestly, let's not go through the trouble."

Riddick nodded, fingering the old shiv that he had used on the desert planet.

"And don't bring that with you," Emily said, glancing at the shiv. "The school system thinks spiked bracelets are weapons, an actual one would make them go crazy."

Riddick felt annoyance bubble up in his stomach.

* * *

Emily parked in an empty space and slid out of the jeep. Barely anyone else was at school as she walked in the front door, Riddick followed her. The first thing he noticed was how cold it was, the next thing he noticed was that there were several men walking around the school in white and green uniforms, talking into walkie-talkies, and they all had the gold badges on them.

"Police," there was an amused tone in his voice.

"Yeah, fights break out at school all the time. Make sure no one see you, I only have to take my math exam and that's out in the portables, so you can hide in the big tree next to them." Emily walked hurriedly down the hall. Riddick glanced around before following.

When they got outside Emily stretched and made for a big oak tree. She looked up at the branches before pulling herself up onto the lowest one. Riddick followed suit, however he climbed higher into the tree, made himself comfortable, then crossed his legs and put his arms behind his head. She pulled out a book and started flipping through the pages.

* * *

They sat there for an hour in silence. There was what sounded to Riddick, an alarm, and Emily snapped her book shut. She jumped out of the tree and looked up at Riddick, "I'll be back in two hours," before running into the nearest portable.

Riddick watched her go before jumping down and dusting his hands off. He walked into the school, not bothering to hide, 'lets have some fun', he thought.

* * *

Two hours later Emily came out in a right foul mood. She walked straight past the tree Riddick had taken a cat nap in and through the school doors. Riddick shrugged and closed his eyes again. Not five minutes later Emily pulled herself up into the tree with ease and sat next to him on the large branch. Out of her bag she pulled a banana, two yogurts and a bag of beef jerky.

"The hell?" He asked, looking at the odd shaped fruit. Emily ignored him and peeled the banana and pulled it in half, giving a half to Riddick she started to eat the other. "It's called lunch," she said, still a bit of annoyance in her voice.

And so it went like that, Emily, a boiling mass of annoyance, and Riddick a calm pool of coolness.

"I hate math," She muttered darkly over her yogurt cup. Riddick smirked and looked down at the ground. "Don't laugh! I suck at it. I'm a creative person and there's no way someone can ground the black and white mass that is math into my head."

A few seconds later,"did you hear, some kid must have beat up a bunch of cops, they found them all in the girls bathroom."

* * *

When they got back Emily flopped onto an air mattress still in use by two people.

"Emily, get off!" It sounded like Ashlee and Kaylee. Emily stretched and nuzzled her way in between the two.

"I'm tired," Emily said through a yawn.

"Then go to sleep in your own bed," Ashlee complained. Emily muttered something before pushing herself up and walking to her room where she jumped onto her bed and pulled a pillow over her head. Riddick followed and sat down in her computer chair and pulled her lap top towards him. He opened it and the computer hummed to life.

"Hey, who said you could use that?" Her voice was slightly muffled from the pillow.

Riddick said nothing as he scanned the screen and found a search engine. Emily had eventually fallen asleep and while Riddick looked through the internet for information on dimensional travel, Sarah came in. She skirted around Riddick and jumped onto Emily's bed.

"Hey, Emmy, we're gonna go see a move, you wanna come?" Sarah asked.

Emily groaned and asked through the pillow, "Whose we and what movie?"

"Me, Cody, Nick, and Kaylee, and we were going to go see The Grudge 3."

"So, I'm the fifth wheel…again." Emily said, pulling the blanket over her.

"No, none of us are dating." Sarah sighed and pulled Emily off the bed. "You know you want to, remember when we went to go see grudge 2, you loved it and ran around making that creepy noise for about a month, freaking every body out."

Emily sighed and glanced at Riddick, her eyes lit up, "Only if Riddick comes."

Riddick looked over at Emily who had a watery eyed look on her face and who was also directing it at him.

"Hey Emily, I was wondering…" Cody walked in and looked away, nearly caught by the puppy dog look. Sarah looked away and rubbed her arm.

Riddick knew what was going on all too late and sighed, "Fine."

Emily grinned, "Yay!"

* * *

So that's how they ended up sitting in the back of the theater, in red velvet seats, and munching on popcorn. When the movie started every one hushed and paid attention, it was until someone screamed in the movie that Riddick realized how bad of an idea this was. He looked over at Emily, who had pulled her knees up and was peeking over her bag of popcorn.

As they were walking out of the theater Emily had latched herself onto Riddick and Cody, walking between the two and holding onto each of their arms. Riddick was silently glad it wasn't Nick she had latched onto.

Kaylee made the weird throaty noise for what seemed like the 20th time that night and Emily turned around and glared at her.

"Stop it Kaylee, or I swear to the devil himself…" She trailed off and turned back around, shoulders hunched. That night Nick had to stay with Emily again.

* * *

The next day Riddick found himself at an airport. Apparently Cody had done some major hacking and now Riddick was a supervisor for the senior trip. They were going to some beach side resort right next to one of the biggest malls in America.

Emily had packed the night before and was pulling one huge suit case filled with as many outfits as she could fit, and other stuff Riddick chose to ignore (Womanly stuff, was what she had said). All the other students who were going had arrived already and as they moved through security, Riddick noticed something that stopped him dead in his tracks. Off in a far corner of the airport next to a café sat someone who knew all to well, Toombs. How the fuck the merc got there, he didn't know, and he really didn't care. But the merc was looking at him as if he were the prey he had been waiting for. Riddick smirked before stepping back into the crowed.

"What's the matter, Ridd?" Emily asked, she was heading for the rest of the group when she turned and asked him this question.

Riddick looked at her for a few seconds before growling out, "Toombs"

As they boarded the plan Riddick counted five more Mercs. His suspicions grew as when he and Emily were seated, Nick was no where in sight.

Emily had taken a seat next to the window and was staring out of it, her Ipod on and blasting. In truth she was thinking about the idea of a merc in her world, how had he gotten here?

Seeing as there was nothing else to do, Riddick watched all the other people and pretty much judged them and labeled them. There was a drug dealer, an overly idiotic fat lady, a rich perverted bastard, an overly preppy teenaged girl, and then there was that one annoying kid nobody wanted to sit in front of. The list went on for a while.

It was at this point that the plan took off and Nick suddenly appeared, sitting next to Cody who was in front of them. Riddick glared at the back of the guys head to the point where Emily was surprised it didn't fall off. She looked at him with her WTF? eyebrow. Riddick just looked away in thought.

Once the plan was in the air people were free to move about, the first thing Riddick did was move to an empty row and stretch out. And the first thing Sarah did was stand over Emily with a math book. Emily could have cried.

A/N~ Don't worry, Kiba will appear in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N~ its hard to keep Riddick in character! Not to mention that because of my friend I kept picturing him swimming in the ocean and singing 'just swimming, just keep swimming~' Don't ask. So, I hope you enjoy this funny, awkward, dramatic chapter. Please Review, how hard is it, you guys all know the feeling you get when you get a really nice review right? It makes ya feel all warm and fuzzy inside, sp please read and review.

In fact, Emily did cry. She cried when Sarah pulled out the math book, she cried when Shelby started to make fun of her, and she even cried when Taylor and Sarah dragged her back to her seat kicking and screaming.

Riddick ignored all of this, Emily actually looked over in his direction a couple of times for help but she couldn't tell if his eyes were even open, or if he was just staring at the ceiling of the plan. The entire time he's was keeping his eyes and ears open for any sign of an attack or trap from the mercs. But he didn't see them on the plan; maybe they were riding first class?

Riddick spent most of the time staring at Nick, there was even this one time when Nick glanced around, he seemed to panic slightly before who looked behind him only to find Riddick looking in his direction. He looked back quickly and Riddick had smirked, 'covers blown,' he thought.

* * *

The plan landed an hour later, in total it was 3 hour flight. Every one practically jumped off the plan and ran for their luggage, to excited to wait. When Emily got hers it was accompanied by a dog crate. Inside was a rather frazzled looking Kiba.

"I'm sorry boy, but now we can go to the beach together!" Emily cooed. Kiba barked happily. "You just gotta stay in here for a little while longer."

She stood up from her crouching position and glanced around for her friends and Riddick. She spotted them almost too late because they were already headed for the front entrance. She quickly reached down and unlatched Kiba's cage and ran for her friends.

This was the first time Emily had ever been in an airport and she was both awed and annoyed by the size. She was running as fast as she could and she could here Kiba behind her but she still hadn't reached her friends. She must have caught a guard's attention because there was shouting behind her. She turned around and stuck her tongue out.

'Well, it's my vacation, might as well have fun,' she thought. She jumped over a bench and laughed when the couple jerked back and Kiba jumped over between them. The guard just ran around it.

"Na na~ you can't catch me!" She sang out.

Riddick turned, hearing the commotion; somehow he wasn't surprised it was Emily causing it. Their group stopped to watch as Emily jumped over the bench.

" Go, go, go!" Shelby shouted, Taylor grinned. Sarah smacked herself in the forehead, 'they were going to get into so much trouble!'

"Run for your life!" Cody shouted.

Emily jumped over one last bench before she dashed madly towards her friends and slid to a stop in front of Riddick, crouched on the ground she glanced behind her as the now three guards came up and stopped short in front of Riddick. Emily crawled behind him and tried to catch her breath.

Riddick cocked an eyebrow at the guards, "What's got your panties in a twist, s'just a kid." Riddick crossed his arms, barely holding back a smirk. The guards glanced at each other before leaving with 'a warning.'

Cody was laughing his ass off and Shelby was giving Emily applause. Riddick turned and looked down at the ever so innocent Emily and her dog.

"Don't give me trouble," he said bluntly. Riddick led the group outside; Emily stuck her tongue out at his back.

* * *

So the system for the trip went like this. The kids were split up into groups of six, each with a group leader. So together it was Emily, Cody, Shelby, Taylor, Sarah, and Nick. Their group leader being Riddick of course, not that he did anything. Three groups to a buss each and there were seven buss's total.

If Emily thought seeing Riddick in a car was weird, sitting at the back of the buss looking all bad ass was even weirder. She sighed and sat in the seat in front of him. Kiba sat next to her, laying his head on her lap.

Sarah sighed as she sat in the seat next to Emily.

"So far I think it's been fun," Sarah commented.

"Don't jinx it Sarah," Emily said.

"Emily!" Emily looked up and found Shelby standing on the seat in front of her.

Emily raised an eyebrow in question.

"You know what time it is?" Shelby asked, "It's candy stash time!"

Emily grinned and pulled out the candy stash bag. "That's a kick ass idea, I just restocked too!" Emily pulled out two candy bars. Shelby snatched both of them away and Emily cried out. "That's so not cool Shelby, give it back!"

So for the fist ten minutes of the buss ride every one was treated to a childish argument over candy. After that Riddick growled and Emily turned and stuck her tongue out at him before sitting down, candy in hand.

The buss ride was supposed to be a couple hours long so every one had pulled out their Ipods and pillows, though they were still talking with their friends.

Emily was stroking Kiba in thought. She was tired and was tempted to take a nap, but she was afraid to sleep. Sarah had pulled out a book and was reading while Shelby was talking to Taylor.

Emily closed her eyes; it wasn't like it was night time or anything, so maybe she would be ok.

* * *

The resort was huge, and barely any other people were there. Every one got to choose their own rooms, after that they all gathered at the pool. The water was cold but not freezing, so it was nice.

Emily was sitting on a chair under the shade, rubbing as much sun block on as she could, she didn't want to tan. She didn't know where Riddick had gone, probably still in his room.

Suddenly there was a scream off on the other side of the pull. Emily looked up and what she saw made her blood freeze. It wasn't someone being pushed in the pull that was for sure.

On the other side of the pull a boy stood, he was dressed weird and had a clothe wrapped around his head. He was cut and bleeding in several places and a look of terror was on his face. He looked very familiar to Emily, and it hit her only when she saw the monster. It was climbing out of the water, its scaly skin hissing and popping in the sun. Its tail was poised, like a scorpion, ready to strike. But worst of all was its teeth, those long sharp teeth that came from the mouth of a hammer head.

Emily jumped up, intent on going over to help, but unlike last time, she didn't have a knife. As she watched, the alien's skin began to fall off, yet still, it was moving towards the boy. She started to run, but it was like her feet were made of lead. The alien moved, intent on killing the boy, but just before it reached him, it went pitch black.

She was thankful, for the sweet darkness that wrapped around her mind.

'Is this how Riddick feels? Is this why he likes it?' She shivered and closed her eyes; at least, it felt like she had. She was floating in the darkness, it was weird, she could see her hands perfectly though.

Glancing around Emily saw a small pinprick of light. She started to move towards it, but when she got closer what greeted her was a bloody hammerhead, its teeth bared. She shrank back into the darkness and stayed there for a long time.

* * *

Emily opened her eyes and took a shaky breath. She looked around, panic gripping her heart; she couldn't remember where she was. Sun was shining through a nearby window and it lit the dark room. She took in her bed, another bed across the room, a flat screen TV, a computer, a mini fridge.

She was at the resort. She rubbed her face and sighed. She pulled back the covers and slid off the bed. She looked out the window to see a pool; it looked nothing like the one in her dream. As she watched she started to recognize her friends.

She slipped on her black and blue zebra stripped swimsuit and pulled on a pair of denim crops and her black hat. She grabbed a towel from the bathroom and a bottle of sun block. She opened her door and looked out. There were three other rooms connected to one living room and kitchen.

"Daamn~" She said, she took a step out and blinked, Riddick sat on the couch with Kiba.

"I think it's time you told me about these nightmares," he looked over at her where she stood.

Emily blushed, had he been the one to carry her up here? Emily bent down and scratched Kiba's ear when he ran up to greet her.

"There nothing special," she said casually. Riddick moved to sit up, as of this point he had been stretched out across the couch. Emily tensed, she felt uncomfortable standing there in only a pair of crops and her bathing suit top, and hat but that doesn't count for much. She put her fist to her mouth, a habit she's had for years now.

Riddick watched her for a few moments, taking in the scars on her body that were most likely from the trip to the desert planet. He could clearly see the one on her hip.

"There bad enough to make you cry out at night and need someone to hold you," his voice was harsh and Emily took a half a step back. "And I don't like that kid Nick either."

Emily sat down in a nearby chair, "Neither do I," she said with a shaky breath.

Riddick paused, looked at her then the ground then back at her, "Then why do you let him get so close to you?"

Emily's eyes filled and Riddick winced inwardly, it must be a woman thing, he thought.

"Because he says he understands," he voice was weak and shaky.

Riddick understood now, he understood perfectly. She had been scared and alone after words. Taylor and Shelby probably weren't as affected as Emily was because they hadn't actually gone up against one of the hammer heads. That hadn't seen anyone eaten by one either.

Riddick stood and walked over to her chair. He stopped in front of her and placed his hand on her head, ruffling her hair.

Emily sniffled and looked up; she had brought her knees up to her chest and had that childish innocence again.

"Stop doing that," Riddick warned, though his voice was light. Emily rubbed her nose and wiped her eyes before she stood.

"Sorry, it's a habit," she said, her voice sounding still slightly teary.

"Keep your eyes and ears out for any information regarding mercs, toombs, or anyone else. And stay away from Nick, I don't trust him," Riddick led Emily to the door that led out into the hallway. Kiba followed them, his tail wagging.

* * *

They went down to the pool where Riddick sat in the corner, under an umbrella sipping something that looked suspiciously like alcohol, even though he wasn't supposed to because he was a group leader and was supposed to be watching them.

Emily sat on the edge of the pool with Sarah, talking about a new book she had read. Emily's purple hair was tucked up into her black hat all except for her bangs and a few stray wisps anyways. They watched as Cody did a cannonball off the high dive.

Emily whistled and when he came up to the surface she gave him a ten. Then she started to chant 'Belly flop!' which every one picked up on and soon they were all doing it. Well, all but Riddick.

Cody groaned and pulled himself out, "You're buying me an ice pack," he said to Emily as he passed. So Cody did a belly flop, the sound as he smacked the surface of the water was quite impressive but when he came to the surface Emily held up seven fingers.

Cody pulled himself out and walked over to Emily.

"Emmy, you better run, he's going to push you in," Sarah warned.

"Oh please, he wouldn't dar-," Emily was pushed in; she let out a yell before she went under, the cold water shocking her.

Riddick looked over; just to make sure she was ok. When she came to the surface, hat surprisingly still on, she laughed. He sat back in his chair once again; Kiba sat on the concrete next to him. They had conveniently not seen the 'no pets' sign and had brought him in.

Emily swam for the edge and pulled herself out. She took off her hat and set it on the table next to her crops.

"Now it's time for payback," She grinned, cracking her knuckles. She ran at Cody and tackled him into the water. Cody had been looking away so he was taken by surprise. When he came to the surface Emily was gone. "Where'd she go?"

Shelby was sitting on an unused diving board, she leaned forward. "Dun nun~" She started to sing the jaws theme song. Cody rolled his eyes but he was pulled under again. Emily had her eyes open under water and she used the floor of the pool to propel herself away from Cody, she climbed the steps and jumped out of the pool and ran for the table Riddick sat at. She jumped into a chair and leaned back, soaking her chair.

"Oh yeah, I'm good."

If Kiba could he would probably be laughing his as off because as they watched Cody came out, his swim trunks almost falling off his ass.

"I didn't do that!" Emily said, holding her hands up. "I'm not that perverted."

"You are too," Shelby said when she sat down next to Emily, "The first one to laugh is always the most perverted, and as of yet, the first one to laugh is always you." Emily sighed though her face was bright red.

"Didn't we go over this before?" She asked in annoyance. Shelby nodded. " I'm going on the diving board," Emily got up, headed for the line. Shelby ran after her and slid in before Emily.

Emily growled but did nothing as Shelby climbed the latter. Shelby stood at the edge and looked down. She crouched down on her knees, looking over. Emily tapped her foot impatiently.

Shelby didn't move fore five minutes. Emily looked up before climbing the latter and stepping onto the diving board, Shelby looked back and shivered.

"Emily, what are you doing, don't come over here!" Shelby cried. Emily stood behind Shelby and literally kicked her off the diving board. Shelby hit the water and came up with a gasp.

"I'm going to kill you!" She shouted in a funny accent. Emily stood at the edge, hands on hips, and stuck her tongue out. She looked back just as Cody kicked her off. She came to the surface and swam for the stairs, clutching the pole and shivering.

"How do you like it?" Shelby shouted from across the pool.

"I don't!" Emily pulled herself out of the pool and onto a tanning chair, catching her breath. Shelby and Taylor were laughing their asses off. Emily flicked them off without looking at them.

Riddick shook his head, these people were so carefree. A few people stared oddly at Riddick, he did tend to draw attention because he was big, but here it was mostly because he was wearing all black and a pair of welders' goggles. A lot of people were actually looking at Emily's bright purple hair.

* * *

The sun was slowly sinking towards the horizon. Emily jumped out of the pool, "Who wants to go to the beach to see the sunset?!" She asked, every one grumbled something or other about being tired and to lazy. Emily frowned. "Fine, I'll go by my self, enjoy your TV time," She stuck her tongue out and headed towards the gate that led straight to the beach.

It was at this time that Nick appeared from almost nowhere and headed straight for Emily, "I'll go with you," he said it with a smile on and Emily almost smiled back. She glanced at Riddick who was looking their way, she hoped her eyes told it all before she smiled back at Nick and walked through the gate.

Riddick growled and stood, Kiba had the exact same reaction, and for a second the two looked at each other before they headed for the same gate, intent on following.

* * *

Emily would have laughed at the situation if it weren't for the fact that she had promised to keep an eye open on Nick and gather and information she could find on him.

They were sitting on the sand right between two palm trees, enjoying the feel of the suns golden rays on their faces, well, Emily was at least. It was getting awkward too, Nick kept going for her hand but she would move it out of the way casually and it seemed he wasn't taking the hint, and Emily wasn't good in these kinds of situations.

Nick started to get this dark look on his face and Emily started to worry. If what Riddick thought was true, then Nick wasn't the average teen, and he defiantly wasn't one she should be getting close to. She tensed.

"So, I guess you already know," Nick said, his voice was low and sounded different than his usual light and cheery tone. She gulped and in the blink of an eye Nick had shoved her up against the tree. Cold metal bit into her neck. She held her breath as a demonic smile came over Nick's face.

"I was planning on waiting till my prey was dealt with before I made a move on you, but I don't think I can wait any longer," his voice was almost a whisper as he pressed the knife harder against her neck. Emily pushed herself against the tree, trying to get what little space she could between her skin and the knife. Her heart was pounding, she had no weapon and no way to call for help, and Kiba wasn't even with her! Her breathing quickened.

"So, you are a Merc," Emily stated coldly.

Nick's smile faltered and he moved in closer, "Yes, and it was my plane that got Riddick here, it was my team the chased him all the way across the 'vers and right into the Rip."

Emily paused, "Rip?" She asked, trying to keep him talking.

"Yes, it's a dimensional Rip that very few people know about, and we like to keep it that way. So, I'm afraid I can't tell you anymore info than that, even if I'm going to kill you when I'm done with you," Emily made a face, she didn't like the sound of that 'when I'm done with you'. Strangely enough the only thing she could think of right now was the coconut song.

Nick stood, dragging Emily up with him, still holding her against the tree he practically forced himself against her. Emily was pinned between a tree and male hormonal teenager, and it was one with a knife against her neck. Oh and don't forget she was only in a bathing suit. Come to think of it, so was Nick, the perverted side of her kicked in and she blushed a deep red.

Nick pulled the knife away from her neck, but now it was in her back, forcing her to move into him. The worst part of it all was the thought that she was going to lose her virginity to a really hot guy and then be killed by him. She kept wondering where Riddick and Kiba were when he licked her. He actually LICKED her, not to say she didn't enjoy that kind of stuff, but she hated this guy to her very core.

Emily squeezed her eyes shut and at the moment, she heard Nick cry out and the knife was pulled away from her back. She fell back onto her butt with a sigh of relief. She looked up and almost cried with joy, there standing over her was a growling Kiba, and holding Nick by a broken wrist was Riddick. The man snarled and Nick hissed in pain. He kicked Riddick in the stomach, causing the man to drop him. Nick grabbed for his knife and jumped back, landing in a crouched position, cradling his hurt wrist.

"You've got guts, but that's about it," Riddick said, Emily could almost see the cocky smirk on his face. His fingers moved at his side and there was a Shiv in his hand. Nick ran at him, intent on stabbing him but Riddick moved in close and blocked his arm with his, he was about to move in and kill him when there was a gunshot and sand was thrown into the air, Riddick moved back behind a bunch of palm trees, dragging Emily with him.

"Riddick, long time no see, you bald bastard," Toombs voice called across the beach. Riddick looked around a tree and there he was, standing on the top of a dune, gun in hand.

"Oh great, the perverted potty mouth," Emily said, she was crouched under Riddick, looking around the same tree he was. He pushed her back before stepping out, Shiv in hand.

"Toombs, so good to see you," he called back. Nick growled as the two older men ignored him.

When Riddick moved it was as fast as lightning, one minute he was relaxed and casual, the next he was charging straight at Toombs. Toombs fired a shot but didn't have time for a second when Riddick moved to stab him; he blocked the knife with his gun.

Because Toombs had to use both hands to hold the gun he was left open, Riddick swung his arm and punched the man right in the jaw. Toombs went flying.

Riddick turned back to Nick, who was making his way towards Emily, knife in hand. Riddick threw his Shiv and it went flying right into the guys shoulder. Nick fell to his knees with a cry of pain. Riddick walked up behind him and roughly pulled his Shiv out. He wiped the blade on Nick's shirt and kicked him down.

Riddick walked over to Emily and stood over her. "You ok kid?"

She nodded and wiped the small trickle of blood and spit from her neck, she muttered something and Riddick leaned in, "What?" he asked.

"The sick little perv licked me!" Her face was beet red as Kiba licked it. Riddick looked back at Nick and made a move towards him, Emily grabbed his arm. "No, it's ok, what's a little saliva between enemies?" She laughed and stood, pulling at Riddick's arm, trying to lead him back to the resort.

Riddick growled but followed her as she climbed over the sand dunes. Kiba followed after stepping on Nick to get over, he also made sure to kick sand on him. Emily rolled her eyes.

It seemed like the only nice romantic moment she'll ever have will be between her and Kiba.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N~ wow, watched The Pacifier while writing this chapter and it totally screwed up Riddick's character. Ok, this is the last chapter peoples! If you enjoyed this fanfiction, please review and let me know.

* * *

So for the next three days every one lazed around the pool or the teen room, hanging out and enjoying them selves. Well, almost every one, Sarah subjected Emily to lectures on being responsible and doing work. Through these lectures Emily would drop her head onto the table and groan.

Riddick had hung out with them a couple of times, mostly just checking up on the girls. There was even one night when they were all out in the hot tub and Riddick had sat on the bench next to it, listening to them talk about school and what they were going to do in the future and ways to do it.

Riddick took this as his vacation time, a break before he would have to get back to running.

"Well, I think I want to get into journalism and write stories for the news," Sarah said as she trapped a bunch of bubbles in her hands. Emily made a face.

"I like writing stories but I don't like to write them on stuff that happens," Emily sighed and went under water up to her nose.

"What did you want to do again?"

Emily took a second to think before she took a deep breath, "A fashion designer, writer, archeologist, pianist, artist, movie director, actor, street performer, acrobat, and maybe even a marine biologist!" She said, a smile on her face. Emily leaned back against the hot tub.

Riddick raised an eyebrow and Cody laughed, "Oh right, I forgot Emily was immortal, but you know, she did leave off dictator…" Cody pretend to drift in thought before Emily splashed him with the scolding water. Cody shouted and splashed her back, every one was dripping wet and Shelby made a move to dunk Emily but she jumped out in time and ran for the pool. She jumped in, though she could barley see since there weren't any lights in the pool.

Sometimes Emily wished she would never have to grow up, honestly, the thought of working day in and day out just didn't appeal to her. She came to the surface and watched as her friends talk. She looked up at the moon and sighed. She lifted her hand, as if to catch it. Your childhood was the best part about your life, and hers was over in a month.

She was scared to move out of her house, to live on her own and pay bills and to have to come home to an empty house every night. Her stomach clenched and she could feel a panic attack coming on.

Cody stood up and headed over towards Emily while the girls were engaged in a conversation. He sat down next to the stairs of the pool, where Emily was sitting.

"What's wrong Em?"

Emily could feel her eyes well up and she pulled her knees to her chest, her fist at her mouth again.

"I don't wanna grow up," She whispered.

Cody was stunned and blinked. He looked up and saw that the girls, Kiba, and Riddick were all looking over at them. Cody gestured for them to come over. The girls came without hesitation but Riddick stayed behind, he could hear fine from where he was sitting.

"Emily says she's doesn't wanna grow up," Cody said to them. Shelby gasped and Taylor smacked her in the head.

"The fearless Emily doesn't want to grow up, that's not possible!" Sarah said, hands on her hips.

" I thought you wanted to change the world, you cant do that if you don't grow up," Shelby said.

Emily ducked her head into her arms, they could hear her sniffling.

"And we were going to get a dorm together in UF and spend our college days partying our asses off," Sarah added.

Emily looked up, "But after that we'll leave, and I'll move into an empty apartment and there'll be no one there to say 'welcome home!' or I'll just live a depressed life of paying bills and working at a dead end job-,"

"Emily!" Cody said sternly, Emily ducked her head down, "You don't know what the future holds and neither do we, all you gotta do is have fun with it."

"Yeah Emmy, just dance a little bit every day. What was it that lady said, dance like no ones watching, sing like no one can hear you, and I forget the rest," Sarah ended in a defeated tone.

"Don't forget to do something that scares you every day!" Shelby added.

"Your gonna be one of those rare kick butt and awesome adults that the kids come to for help. You can't not grow up, those future kids need you!" Cody said, shaking her shoulders.

Emily stood and walked passed them, intent on going inside. She was halfway there when she ran into something big and solid. She looked up into the un-goggled eyes of Riddick. He had a stern look in his eyes, like he wasn't taking any excuses.

"Since when do you run away?" His voice was deep, like always, and it brought reassurance to her. He placed his hand on her head, "It's nothing to be afraid of, we all grow up, and we all have the same fears." His voice was barely above a whisper. Emily nodded, though a tear made its way down her cheek. He ruffled her hair and his hand lingered for a few seconds before he dropped it. "Why don't we go and watch a movie or something?"

Emily nodded and followed him inside, every one else ran after them.

"We should watch the new Fast and Furious movie!" Cody said.

"No way! The Pacifier!" Shelby said.

Emily blinked and it seemed like she was thinking hard before shook her head, "No way, we should watch Lord of the Rings." Every one agreed to that and soon they were all sitting around the huge living room. Emily was thankful, it would have been awkward, how would Riddick react when he saw someone who looked exactly like him on the screen? She could just picture it, and she paled from the thought.

* * *

So, they were all piled onto the couches, eating popcorn and watching Frodo and all the other characters fight the war, Emily couldn't help but think that it was nice. Even Riddick had sat down on the couch next to her. It was awkward at first but about half way through the movie it started to become casual. Well, more like Emily was forced to move closer because the more intense the movie got the more people wanted to sit on THAT specific couch.

She had a strand of purple hair in her mouth as she stared at the screen. She leaned forward as Frodo and the others hid from the Death things, and right then Shelby shouted "Skaboosh!!!!" Emily's heart stopped, started back up and then stopped again. Riddick hadn't even flinched, well; his goggles were on so maybe he had blinked.

Emily threw a pillow at Shelby, "Only during horror movies," she said before pulling a blanket around her shoulders. Cody, who was sitting in a recliner, yawned before throwing a piece of popcorn to Kiba, who caught it and munched on it.

Riddick seemed to be interested in the movie, probably because there was fighting and stuff. Emily rolled her eyes, she liked action, but there was more in life than a good fight. She propped her head up with her hand, her elbow on a pillow.

As the second movie rolled by people started to fall asleep, soon it was just Emily, Cody, and Riddick watching the movie, and as Cody finally closed his eyes Riddick glanced at Emily.

"You can sleep," he was quiet when he said this and Emily glanced up at him, almost to see if it was actually him talking.

"Sorry, I'm always the last to fall asleep, it's a maternal thing," She yawned and looked at her hello kitty watch; it was almost 3 in the mourning. She closed her eyes for a second, and then she was out like a light.

Riddick had been sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table in front of him through out the entire movie, he was about to get up and head for his room when Emily moved closer to him. He didn't mind too much, it was just the fact that it felt wrong to him. He was becoming a crutch to her, and he wouldn't be there for her forever, he might even be gone tomorrow for all he knew. She would start to rely on him to the point where she wouldn't be able to fall asleep without him in the room, or she wouldn't be able to stand up for herself, or she wouldn't be able to defend herself.

These thoughts raced through his head, and for a second, he felt like he was worrying to much. The thought all most made him laugh. He took out his shiv and fiddled with it, maybe he was just letting it get to him because he had had nothing to do for so long so he was thinking too much on things. He growled lightly, this life style was going to drive him insane.

Kiba stood and padded over to Riddick and set his head on his leg. Riddick looked down at the wolf and looked into his eyes. Kiba was a good wolf; he was always by Emily's side no matter what, and he would kill anyone or thing that laid a hand on her, even Riddick. (Though he quietly doubted the wolf could kill him) Was Kiba a crutch?

Careful not to move Emily Riddick leaned forward slightly and stared at Kiba, almost as if he were looking into his soul. Something happened then, Riddick didn't know what but something touched his mind. It was bright and it hurt, but it settled over the darkness of his heart and spoke softly.

"Not a crutch, human, a friend." These words echoed through his mind and Riddick pulled the goggles back down over his eyes, even though he didn't remember removing them. Kiba sat by the couch, just under Emily and closed his eyes with a doggy like sigh.

Riddick's mouth twitch and he leaned back, closing his eyes.

* * *

When he woke Emily was still sleeping, her head on his shoulder and the rest of her body curled into a ball next to him. He glanced around, he had only been asleep a couple of hours so something must of woken him.

He cocked his head, as if listening for something. Kiba's ear twitched. Riddick glanced down at Kiba, a warning in his eyes. Kiba turned his head and went back to sleep.

The door to their room opened, Riddick nose was assaulted with the scent of dried blood.

Riddick's blood boiled, 'Nick,' he thought. Nick moved through the room, quietly avoiding the scattered sleeping bodies. 'Toombs must have left him', he closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

Nicked moved closer to Riddick, he steps carefully measured and timed. But as he moved in for the kill, his had poised to drive the knife straight into Riddick's head; a terror took hold of him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Riddick said lightly, his voice quiet. Nick's hand began to tremble.

"I really hate your kind, the people who think that there so powerful when they can't even lift a finger without someone else doing it for them. You got a rich dad, Nick?"

Nick wasn't really frightened by Riddick's accuracy. It was obvious in the way he carried himself that he had money. What frightened him the most was the power that radiated from the man. It was rolling off of him in waves and working its way through the entire room. Every muscle was tense and ready for action, but Emily's head rested gently on his shoulder, unmoved. This man wasn't human.

Nick gulped and turned, intent on fleeing, but as he looked behind him, what he saw glued him to the spot. There, behind him was Kiba, hackles raised and his eyes ablaze with fury. His fur stood on end as he took a step forward.

* * *

The next mourning Emily woke and fell off the couch, Riddick was gone, probably looking up info on the whole dimensional rip thing. Emily picked up the phone, a list already forced into her hand of food to order from room service. Everyone was starting to wake up and Emily blinked down at Kiba who stood at her feet, wagging his tail.

"Who gave Kiba ketchup?"

"Not me!" was heard all around the room. Emily raised an eyebrow but shrugged and went back to ordering breakfast.

* * *

They left to go home that night, after shopping for several hours at the mall anyways. The bus and plan ride seemed short and soon they were back home, ready to sleep. It was around a seven hour trip and they had left at six, so they got to the airport at 1:00am.

Emily yawned, her eyes drooping as she trailed Kiba's crate and her luggage behind her.

"Alright, who lives closest?" Cody asked.

"I think I do," Shelby said.

"Ok, sleep over at Shelby's," Taylor said, yawning.

"You guys do that, I'm going home, I've got to start applying for colleges or whatever it is Sarah does,"

"Hey," Sarah pouted. Emily shrugged and headed for the parking lot. Riddick appeared at her side. Emily didn't even look as she spotted her jeep and headed for it. When she got to her car she unlatched Kiba's crate and opened the door for him. After he jumped in Emily opened her door and sighed, she got in and put the key in the ignition, rubbing her eyes.

"I'll drive," Riddick said, taking the Key out of the A.C. vent. Emily blinked at it in confusion. Riddick stood in the open door waiting for Emily to move.

"You can drive?"

Riddick raised an eyebrow and pulled her out of the seat. Emily walked around and opened the passenger door. She hoped in and closed the door before putting her seat belt on.

Riddick put the key in the ignition and backed out. Emily didn't know how he did it but apparently, who was a fast learner and had picked up how to drive by watching. Emily closed her eyes and took a nap.

* * *

When she woke up they had just pulled into the garage. He tired brain took a few seconds to realize where she was before Riddick opened he door. She looked out at him and rubbed her eyes before she slid out and opened the other door to let Kiba out. Riddick closed her door and they made their way inside.

The house was pitch black but Emily made her way to her room purely by memory. She flopped down onto her bed and closed her eyes.

Riddick followed her and sat down on the desk chair. Emily was asleep and Kiba was on her bed with her. He watched as the wolf closed his eyes. Riddick was left alone in his thoughts.

He glanced over at Emily's desk; a small light had turned on. Moving closer he realized it was her Ipod. It had a half a battery. Last he looked it had been dead. He fingered a fang that was tied around his neck with a leather cord in thought. He looked down and cocked his head. He was disappearing, much like Emily had back on the skiff a year ago.

He looked back at the Ipod, 'that thing had something to do with this,' he thought. As he began to disappear he turned to look at Emily and Kiba. "Later, Kid," he didn't want to say goodbye, because whenever he said good bye, it meant forever.

* * *

When Emily woke the next mourning Riddick was gone and strangely enough, he Ipod was working. She shrugged, guessing she would see him again sometime in her life and got up to get ready for the day with only a muttered, "Story of my life."

* * *

Riddick sat, in the pilot seat of a stolen ship. It was small and easy to maneuver, which is why he chose it. He decided it was time to go into hiding. He just didn't know which planet. Then he found it, an uninhabited frozen waist land. He could just hear Emily's voice saying, "Jesus that looks cold."

The fang still rested around his neck under his shirt so it wouldn't get in the way.

* * *

A/N~ the end! Don't worry; this was like a little mini sequel so there's still more coming. Believe it or not, the song I was listening to at the end of this was the hamster dance. Thank you for the reviews, I love getting them so much. And here's a little scene for your guys enjoyment.

* * *

A young mans unconscious body was found inside an air vent at the Family resort in California. The man was close to death and had several bleeding wounds all over his body, when his DNA was tested it turned out that there were no files what so ever on him. Police find this odd; this boy had come from nowhere. But the strangest part of all, when the vent was dusted for finger prints, the match they got was one Vin Diesel. But after questioning the man said he had been in New York that week and couldn't have done it. Seeing as how several people had been with him at the time, the case was dropped and the young man was thrown in juvy for possession of weaponry.


End file.
